User blog:IvyMeme/My thoughts... (like anyone will read it)
This is my thoughts on just...everything. I came on the wiki, and now I just feel sad. I want to start with the recolours How do you guys think we feel when you make blog posts about the recolour rule being bad? I feel terrible. But I know this is the right thing. We've even got legal issues because of it. People are making a big deal out of NOTHING. NOTHING! You can draw, it's easy. It may not be the best thing but constantly using bases or recolouring wont help you! You don't want to the fact that fact you can't draw well? Well, I had to as well. I didn't like it. And look at me now. You wont to be like me, pink, froz, greeny, spoon and all the artists on here? Well hiding away from practise won't help! You need to grow up, it's not the end of the bloody world. You may be upset, but still! It was hard for me - because I recoloured all the time and now I had to resist opening up those screenshots. And also, i was even sad seeing the messages of my recolours being deleted. And don't say "JUST PUT THEM BACK" the issues we had with recolours being here was worse than losing your recolours. We got haters (tautopfren), Legal issues, and recolours is the main reason why goodbye1800 made the "Lets Read The Sonic Fan Characters Wiki!" So get on with life, you can't just recolour forever. Now for Xena's blog post (i'll make this into a coment too) I'm not saying you're idea is ''bad ''but I don't like the idea of just making ONE person the leader. And also (this is what i saw in spoons comment) the wiki deterioated after pink left not because she wasn't here - it was because of the recolours. if that didn't happen and pink was away it wouldn't have occured. Pink didn't make much of a difference with her absence. I think we should have a leader rotation. Basically we vote on a leader for a month, then change it. That way we can see everyones potential. If someone gets voted, it's there choice if they want to be leader or not, and then can stop at any time. To make it fair - you can't vote for yourself and someone can't be the leader twice in a row (example, if pink became the leader for June she couldn't be the leader for July). There are probably admins (and maybe even users!) who share the capability and experience to run a wiki like pink has. Seriously, i dont care if this sounds pathetic but this whole thing just depresses me. It seems like we're making a big deal out of nothing - especially with the recolours. I'm sorry but that's my opinion. I just want all this to stop. Can't we just all agree on something and live with it? Sure you don't want recolours gone, but sometimes you have to face that. Would you rather work hard on something and feel really good or just colour over someones hard work, which IS stealing. I'm so close to leaving again now... Category:Blog posts